


Unwarranted Fears

by Siberian



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he can be brave Wesley is still fearful of certain things. Gunn decides it’s time he helped to eradicate those fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwarranted Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle IX - Dressed to the Nines
> 
> Prompt: Not Anymore
> 
> When this story was first written, I hadn’t finished the entire series. I believe I was in season two or early season three at the time. So please keep that in mind while reading. For anyone who hasn’t seen the show there aren’t really any spoilers per say. I mention something that is hinted at in canon fairly early on but it’s innocuous enough to not be obvious. Although my OTP in this fandom is Angel/Wesley, I’ll be writing a variety of pairings in future stories. The main reason being that I ended up, from pretty much the beginning, loving Wesley’s character more than I can say. So stay tuned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wesley dropped his weapon onto the coffee table wearily. Gunn fell back onto the couch a moment later looking just as exhausted. “Would you like some tea?” Gunn shook his head not moving beyond that small motion. Wesley made some tea for himself before joining Gunn once more on the couch. 

Wesley’s plan was to finish the tea and then go to bed. Gunn was staying on his sofa as he tended to do after strenuous nights at the office. They started talking after a moment and before Wesley knew it the hour had grown late even for them. Still he didn’t want to leave. It was only when the atmosphere became more intimate that he excused himself and made his escape. 

The truth of it was that Wesley felt strongly for Gunn but a relationship with a man is something that would mean being disowned by his family. Even though they weren’t perfect they were all Wesley had. A relationship would no doubt blow up in his face as all of his past relationships did. Then he would be left with nothing. He’d already removed his watch laying it on the nightstand when he felt his elbow gently grabbed. 

Spinning around, he was ready to defend himself, but relaxed when he saw Gunn. His posture fell from its defensive stance but Wesley still felt nervous. What reason could Gunn have to follow him to his room? “Not anymore.” Wesley’s face scrunched slightly with confusion, the expression being pushed aside by shock a moment later when Gunn leaned down to kiss him. A hand settled against Wesley’s face as the tender lips of his friend gently moved against his still rigid mouth. 

After another moment of no response Gunn pulled back to meet his wide eyes. He kept his hand in place but remained silent. Finally Wesley found his voice again. It had a squeaky quality that he chose to ignore for the time being. “What on earth are you doing?” Gunn moved his hand slightly making the touch a caress. “I’m not letting you hide Wes. Not anymore.” 

Wesley let his confusion show. Gunn saw this and explained further. “I waited, wanting to give you enough time to be comfortable. Then I saw it. It didn’t matter how long I waited you were never gonna’ come around. I’m not waiting anymore Wes and I’m not gonna’ let you hide from me anymore. Not with what we do. Any day we could lose one another.” 

Wesley wanted to deny everything. He couldn’t take the risk. Gunn didn’t give him the chance though and started to kiss him again. The touch started out gentle but soon moved into passionate. Not really giving the shell-shocked Wesley a chance to think Gunn used his tongue to push into Wesley’s mouth. The stroke of the wet muscle against his own tongue caused Wesley to moan. 

His body relaxed against Gunn’s before his brain could catch up and he found himself wrapped in the strong arms of his friend. The embrace felt safe and familiar. Wesley knew his friend was strong but he hadn’t known how strong until just now. He felt as though no one in the world could hurt him as long as Gunn was there to protect him. That thought though inevitably led to the thought that Gunn would eventually leave him. 

Life would interfere or he would find someone better. Regardless Wesley would be alone; truly alone if his parents got wind of their dalliance. Wesley pulled back from the kiss with the intention of pulling away completely. Gunn’s arms prevented him from getting too far. “Gunn let me go. This is a bad idea. It’s better if we just forgot any of this happened.” 

A hand settled in his loose curls. The thought that he’d been meaning to get a haircut helped to distract him from the tenderness of the touch. “Whatever you’re afraid of Wes you don’t have to be. Me and you. We’ve been through so much already. I’m not leavin’ Wes and I’m not giving up. If you say no tonight I’ll back off but this isn’t over. Not by a long shot. The only way I’m leaving though is if you can look me in the eye and say you don’t want this.” 

Gunn was quiet after that waiting for his next move. Wesley looked up knowing that he had to try to reject him. It was the only way out of this mess. Wesley started to tell him he didn’t want him only to falter under the intense gaze. He didn’t even get a whole sentence out. Gunn moved closer again to wrap Wesley into another embrace. His friend leaning down to bring their lip's closer. 

He spoke before connecting them the breath ghosting over Wesley’s mouth causing him to shiver. “Let me worry for once Wes.” Gunn picked up where they left off. Wesley not being aware of anything except Gunn until the backs of his knees hit his bed. Wesley wanted to protest as he was gently pushed down onto the mattress but the assured gaze that Gunn leveled on him stayed his tongue. Gunn leaned down to kiss him again as he started to unbutton Wesley’s shirt. 

The fabric was undone in short order and still maintaining the kiss Gunn guided him to sit up. The shirt was removed before Gunn grabbed the white undershirt and proceeded to pull it up. The connection of their lips was broken for just a moment as the fabric was pulled over Wesley’s head. With that out of the way Gunn laid them back down. His hands pulled back from Wesley to start working on removing his own shirt. 

Wesley wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. He’d kept them stationary until now due to awkwardness. There had been times he had desired men over the years but he’d never followed through with those urges. This was already so different then being with a woman he wasn’t sure how to act. Finally deciding on following his instincts he lifted a hand to settle on Gunn’s head. 

Just the whisper of a touch elicited a moan of pleasure. Feeling a little more confident from the reaction, he let his hand gently move over Gunn’s scalp, his fingers exploring the minute differences from one area of skin to the next. The movement of his hand only paused when he felt his belt being undone. He froze in nervousness at the thought of being completely exposed but Gunn used his mouth to convey his affection. 

It was enough to relax Wesley to the state he was in before. He let his hand travel downward to trace along Gunn’s neck as he tried to ignore the feeling of his belt being removed. Gunn moved slow enough to not startle him but at the same time moved fast enough to convey his desire. Before Wesley could really process it he was lifting his hips so that Gunn could pull down the clothing covering his lower half. Wesley distracted himself from the feeling of vulnerability by letting both hands rest on Gunn’s shoulders for a second before starting to explore his chest. 

His thin hands mapping out muscle and skimming lightly over hardened nipples. Gunn in the meantime was undoing his own pants. His tongue pressing harder against Wesley’s at each brush against his nipples. Wesley kept up his distracting touches until Gunn leaned down to bring their bodies together. His hands shot up to clutch at Gunn’s shoulders as he hissed at the contact. 

Gunn started up a gentle rocking letting their aroused bodies slide together. The friction felt wonderful. His hands gripping at Gunn’s back as unconsciously his legs fell open to make room for Gunn’s hips. They kept at that same pace Gunn’s lips planting kisses anywhere he could reach. It wasn’t until Wesley was crying out brokenly that Gunn pulled back slightly. His mind dazed he didn’t understand what Gunn was doing and tried to pull him back. 

Soft reassurances were whispered as lips kissed the corner of his mouth. He felt a liquid spread on the muscles at the entrance to his body. Unwillingly he tensed not really believing this was happening. Gunn was patient only pressing inward once he’d relaxed. The whole process was stop and go. By the time Gunn had loosened him, put on a condom, and pressed into his body Wesley was thoroughly mortified. 

Gunn didn’t move once he was inside Wesley’s body and he wondered with self derision what he had done wrong. Maybe he didn’t feel as good as Gunn thought he would. He kept his face to the pillow feeling his arousal dying off. He just wanted this to be over. A hand grasped his chin forcing him to face Gunn. “Hey what did I say? No more hiding.” The tone was serious but gentle. Gunn let him go to start up gentle thrusts. 

“Uh…Wes you feel so good. You’re so beautiful.” Wesley relaxed immediately. It was embarrassing that was what he needed to hear but at the same time he couldn’t help feeling his love for Gunn grow a little more. It was love, he knew that. He’d known that for awhile but it was just easier to ignore his feelings. Easier and less painful. The gentle rhythm was easy on Wesley’s body and it stimulated his arousal since their closeness caused Gunn’s stomach to rub against his turgid erection. 

Gunn’s breathing became more ragged. Wesley had no example to go on but he believed the end was near. It felt wonderful but Wesley hoped Gunn wouldn’t be upset if he didn’t finish. There was just too little stimulation. Gunn shifted then hitting an area that Wesley had heard off but didn’t have practical experience with. His whole body tensed as a shock of pleasure raced through him. 

He cried out into Gunn’s shoulder. His mouth finding a home there as that spot was struck again. It didn’t take long before he was screaming into Gunn’s shoulder as his come coated their stomachs. He would have been embarrassed at how fast he’d come if it wasn’t for Gunn tensing in completion an instant later. Still shaking hard even after some time had passed Wesley released his death grip on Gunn to slump into the bedding. 

Through half lidded eyes he could see a smear of saliva on Gunn’s shoulder where his mouth had been. He felt the need to apologize but just couldn’t find the energy. The moan he released when Gunn pulled away was almost too much effort. His new lover pulled away slightly to remove the condom then settled back into the bedding. A long arm slid under his body as Gunn settled against his side. 

Using a corner of the sheet Gunn took up the duty of cleaning them. Once the slight clean-up was done Wesley found himself snug against Gunn’s chest. “We’ll talk more in the morning.” Wesley nodded in easy acceptance. All he wanted right now was sleep. Gunn’s hand lifted to remove his glasses. Wesley jumped slightly at the motion. He was so distracted he forgot they were still on. 

Gunn leaned forward to place them on the nightstand before bringing his finger’s up to play in Wesley’s hair. As he started to drift he heard Gunn speak once more. “I love your curls Wes.” Wesley smiled at the comment taking in the small kiss placed on the top of his head. He only had time for one thought before he was pulled down into slumber; the thought that maybe the haircut could wait.

The End


End file.
